


Miracle Shampoo

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi short comic collection [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Chest Hair, Comic, Dogs, Fan Comics, Long Hair, M/M, Madara's Hair, Partial Nudity, Showers, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Madara is so very done with Tobirama's cheap all-in-one shower gel that's usually the only product available when he need take use his shower after-ahem. Truly, his hair turns into a horrible unmanageable mess! This is his hair he is talking about, so he very well know what he is talking about.





	Miracle Shampoo

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the verse a lot of the MadaTobi colouring book is set in (if you do not know what I'm talking about, [here you can find links to the free to download colouring pages](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/search/madatobi%20colouring%20book) I made last year :D ) where Hashirama tend to rescue poor, poor animals, only Tobirama is the one ending up with them. The bullterrier was the first major one that needed a lot more work and attention than Hashirama was able to give to make her a decently shaped dog. Her name is Konoha. There were more animals after.
> 
>  
> 
> [Another drawing set in that quite vague verse.](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/178279889913/so-can-you-find-all-ten-animals-headcanon-idea)
> 
>  
> 
> _(Things have been blargh, and I'm sending a general LOVE YE ALL! about all the un-answered comments I got in my inbox *heart* they've been golden glimpses in these trying times.)_


End file.
